A New Selection
by MaskedMidnight
Summary: Sophia Tanner has always lived a pretty sheltered life. After her Mother died she's been living with her protective brother and his family of Fives. Times are tough and money is tight. So when the Selection rolls around, Sophia thinks of it as a miracle. Though when she enters, a new life filled with drama and sweet romances seem to overwhelm her. Can Sophia handle it all?
1. Chapter One

**I'm not really cool with the summary, but it'll do...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Selection_ nor _The Elite._**

Chapter One

_The Selection..._

The words seemed faraway in the depths of my mind. Echoing endlessly like a distant dream, one that could only come true in the presence of a miracle. I stared down at the fine-quality paper in my hands, holding it gently. Not wanting to make even the slightest dent. The words were written in one of the most excellent penmanship I'd ever seen, and I've read through it so many times that I could practically recite it if given the proper chance to. Signing this form could be the best thing that has ever happened to my family.

With Mother passing away only a few short years ago, sadly, I moved in with my brother Christopher and his family of Fives. It is a small family, but it seems to be expanding now that Addison, my sister-in-law, is expecting yet her second child. I feel like.. No. I am a burden. I could really care less about being the next princess of Illea, even if it is the greatest privilege. To have my family be given the money we all worked so hard to earn, why, that is a blessing sent from the heavens itself.

But it seems like my brother and I have different opinions...

_"No, Addison,"_ I heard Christopher's stern voice through the cracks of my thin bedroom walls. _"I do not want my little sister going anywhere near The Selection.."_ There they go again.. Ever since I'd received the palace notice, Christopher and Addison have been having the same argument. And, of course, it was about me. As usual.

Regardless I just wish that they'd stop it already, it only makes me feel more troublesome._ "Christopher, just think about this,"_ Addison's delicate voice chimed in. _"The notice says we'll be 'generously compensated'. You know we need that money, why must you be so stubborn?"_

I stopped myself from listening any further. Knowing that it would only make me feel even worse had I continued to ease drop.

I stood from my place on my bed, smoothing out the sheets and quickly getting dressed in a pair of white stockings and a black leotard, pulling a pair of jeans over my stockings, a t-shirt over my leotard and slipping into a pair of comfortable flats. Being a Five, dancing has always been in my blood. I got it from my Mother. She used to be a ballet instructor, a Three, who taught at Madame Delancey's Dance Academy. The only dance school in Atlanta.

Originally, it was called_ Evans's_ Dance Academy since the business was owned by my Mother's side of the family. But when my Mother dared to marry a man of a lower caste, Mother's parents sold the place, according to what she's told me long ago. Nonetheless, Mother was such an amazing dancer. I've never seen anyone with more passion.

I packed together my small duffel bag for class, memories of Mother racing through my mind, before making my way out of my room, towards the living room and the front door. Hardly noticing that the bickering from before had died down and my seven-year-old niece, Charlotte, sat on the couch. A sketch book on her lap and a colored pencil clasped in her hand. "Aunt Sophia!" She called to me. I stopped in my tracks, my hand barely brushing the door knob before I turned to the auburn-haired girl.

"I have an idea of what I want for my birthday!" Charlotte exclaimed, her eyes shimmering in excitement as she spoke. In the midst of all this _Selection_ mess, I nearly forgot that my own niece will be eight in just two days. I chuckled lightly, my small duffel bag swinging over my shoulder as I sat next to the small girl on the sofa, eyeing her somewhat skeptically. "This wouldn't happen to be another sketch book, would it?.." I asked her knowingly, an eyebrow arched.

Charlotte's smile faltered only a bit, yet I still noticed it. The girl has actually filled up every book she has to the brim with artwork,_ literally._ Not that it's bad or anything.. It's just..astonishing how quickly she manages to fill up the pages. Why, the book she has right now barely had enough pages to last her the next few hours! "N-No!" Charlotte said defensively. "I was going to say that I..wanted some new pastels.." Charlotte crossed her arms above her chest. I playfully nudged her shoulders, giggles erupting from the both of us. "Sure.." I added in fake suspicion.

"On your way to ballet, huh?" Charlotte asked, her giggling ceasing. I simply nodded. "Oh, I thought you were trying to get away from _them_." Charlotte nodded towards the bedrooms where Addison and Christopher still seemed to be confined. "You could say that.." I sighed lightly. Out of everyone in the house, Charlotte seems to be the only one who understands how I really feel about all this. She may be young, but she's very mature for her age.

"Why won't daddy just let you enter already? I hate listening to them fight all the time.." Charlotte looked down in her lap, her colored pencil weaving through her fingers. I tried to think of an answer that seemed good enough, but suddenly found nothing. Christopher is very vigilant to an extent with things like this. Ever since Mother died, I've practically been put into a cage. Not that it's _new_ to me or anything, he's been like this since I was a kid. _Why is it so hard for him to let me enter?,_ I thought restlessly. _There's a possibility that I might not even get in. It doesn't make any sense to get that worked up over something so far-fetched.._

"Aunt Sophia," Charlotte's voice awoke me from my thoughts, bringing me back to the real world. I looked into Charlotte's eyes which were filled with worry. "are you okay?" I shook the senseless thoughts from my head and gave my niece a reassuring smile. "I'm fine Charlotte. Just fine." I blinked for a minute before standing. My duffel bag swinging in the process.

"I should hurry to class before I'm late. Tell your parents I said goodbye and that I'll be back later." I practically ran towards the door, twisting it's knob and walking outside. My face hidden as a stray tear rolled down my cheek.

**Hi there everyone! This is my first story, yay! I'm not too sure of this chapter and I wanted to write more than this, but I couldn't think of much after this part. I really hope you like this, I worked very hard on it. Please review and tell me what you think of it! :)**


	2. Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Selection_ nor _The Elite_.**

Chapter Two

I sighed as I rose from my seat upon the trolley, squeezing past the traffic jam of people and towards the doors as my stop neared. Pushing past my last person, who gave me a twisted look of annoyance even after I'd apologized, I finally reached the open doors of the cable car. Rushing out onto the somewhat busy streets of Uptown, I cautiously made my way towards the sidewalk and continued north where I saw the dance academy in the near distance. As I quickly strolled, I began to gather up my russet brown hair. Tying it into a neat bun. As neat as I could muster, honestly.

I was close to crossing the street, a good twenty steps away from the school, when a sudden voice startled me. "Hey, Sophia!" Placing a hand on my heart-racing chest I slowly turned around to see a head of golden blond curls flying in the wind behind me. "Wait up!" It was my friend, Destiny. She quickly caught up to me, panting heavily with her hands on her stocking-covered knees. "..How'd you know it was me?" I asked hesitantly.

Destiny suddenly stood straight with her hands on her hips, eyes narrowed at me knowingly. "Oh please, I'd recognize that sad attempt of an up-do anywhere." Destiny nodded her head at my disheveled strands, her own lengthy gold ones tumbling down her shoulder gracefully. I felt my mouth drop open offensively. "Hey!" I shouted at her.

Destiny simply shrugged her shoulders at me, turning me so that my back was to her as she began to re-do my hair. "So what's with you coming to class early today, hmm?" Destiny wondered from behind me. "You don't usually get here until twelve-thirty, before class starts.."

I sighed my reply, "Oh, my family was arguing again so I knew I'd be better off coming now than later, suffering from migraines." I smiled in satisfaction when Destiny finished, not a strand out of place now. My friend stood beside me as we continued the rest of our short walk. "Speaking of which," Destiny looked over to me. "Chris still isn't letting you enter, is he?" She asked.

I snickered at her question. "Do you even have to ask? I have as much a chance of convincing him as you have dating Trevor.." I smirked knowingly to myself. Trevor Devon, he was a Six that worked as a waitor at the fancy restaurant _Le Reve_ just across the street from the dance academy. Destiny has a major crush on him and claims that it was love at first sight, the only problem is; he doesn't even know she exists.

I watched Destiny's face become rose-tinted. "Not cool.." She murmured, I lightly laughed as we passed through the doors of the school. Ah, Madame Delancey's.. The inside looked about as regal as a palace would with it's huge chandelier in the middle of the ceiling, marble flooring, and spacious grand staircase in the far back. The only contrast were the girls between the ages of seven and eighteen, walking about in frilly tutus and leotards. Though Destiny and I took a seat on the benches just a few steps away from the entrance.

"Seriously Sophia, he has to let you enter." Destiny continued to ramble on, I slid out of my jeans as she spoke. Listening halfheartedly. "Half of the city's population has already entered, and there are only a few short days left until the photo entries are supposed to be taken-"

I tuned out her voice. She hasn't spoken of anything I didn't already know. I'm aware of how crucial my time is. I'm probably the only girl eligible who hasn't even gotten to sign her name yet! "I mean just think about it!" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Destiny standing in front of me in a dreamy daze.

"..Meeting Prince David, feeling his soft lips on your knuckles as he asks you to dance.. How am _I_ supposed to enjoy all of that if _your_ not there with me to share the moment?!" I laughed at my friend's joking manner, only to stop abruptly as multiple bright flashes nearly blinded the corner of my eye.

Cautiously, Destiny and I, as well as a few other girls, neared the entrance doors. Watching through the window as a sleek black car pulled up to a halt outside the academy, a head of ebony curls bouncing out of the back seat, giving the sudden paparazzi an award-winning, million-dollar smile. "Uh oh," Destiny breathed. "Here comes the _drama queen_.." I narrowed my eyes as I watched her stride towards the doors, the cameramen stopping a few feet behind and making a clearer pathway.

The girl Destiny has just referred to as the "drama queen" just so happens to be Veronica Delancey, a Two, and the daughter of the woman who bought this place from my Mother's family long ago. Her Mother, Samantha Delancey, works as a dance instructor for one of the more advanced classes of the school, but rarely stops by since she also works as an agent with _many_ celebrity clients.

Pushing through the french doors of the academy, Veronica eyed me for a moment. Her sharp ebony curls hugging at her shoulders like snakes, ready to strike. The look in her wine-colored eyes were cold, not that it mattered to me anyways. And then as if I were nothing, Veronica huffed, flipping her curls and suddenly strutting her way through the small gathering of girls, her ballet flats smacking the marble floor rather effectively.

"Ugh.." I muttered under my breath. I, personally, am not a fan of Veronica, unlike the rest of the school. She is such a snob! She hates just about anyone who doesn't have a camera flashing at her, and to make matters worse, the two of us are practically in sync. She's in the same advanced class as me, we've known each other since we were young, and oh yeah; we share the same birth date! Seriously, what did _I_ do to go through this madness?!

I shook my thoughts away as a lively bell chimed it's way in my ears, letting me know that classes were about to begin. "Hey Sophia," I turned back to Destiny surprised. I almost forgot she was there. "You okay? You seemed kind of..lost."

I simply nodded, dismissing her comment with a wave of my hand. "I'm fine," I said. "Come on, let's get to class."

* * *

Class ended a while ago and I was walking down the familiar sidewalk of my neighborhood. A feeling of complete relaxation overwhelmed me like it always did when I danced. I felt calm, serene. Like nothing could spoil my mood. I walked up towards the door of my home, twisting the door knob and letting myself inside only to come to a halt. My eyebrow arched as I was greeted by Christopher, Addison and Charlotte who all sat in the living room.

Christopher's hand carried the palace notice, while the other one carried a pen. Addison, who sat comfortably next to Christopher in the love seat in the corner, had a hand gently rubbing her seven-month stomach with a warm smile gracing her face. And Charlotte sat on the sofa, eyeing me in pure delight. "Welcome home, Sophia." Addison greeted me happily, her blue eyes warming up the place.

I stepped into the house further, the door shutting behind me. Eyeing them suspiciously, I thought, _What are they doing with my palace notice?.._ "..What's going on?" I asked them hesitantly. "Nothing!" Charlotte exclaimed excitedly, jumping up from her spot on the couch and coming to stand in front of me. "We were just waiting for you!"

I eyed Charlotte for a moment. Her overly enthusiastic behavior had me glancing back to Addison and Christopher for a bit more of an explanation. "..Why?" Upon hearing my question, Addison called her daughter over towards her. Combing her nimble fingers through Charlotte's auburn ringlets before finally answering me. "Your brother and I both know how much you hate our arguing, Sophia," Addison sighed. Charlotte nodded eagerly from beside her.

"Yeah, we're _all_ tired of it." She huffed, receiving a look from her mother which resulted in Charlotte clamping her mouth shut. "Nonetheless, after Charlotte explained to us how miserable you looked..we both knew it was time to end this.." Christopher continued, I could see the troubled look on his face though he hid it very well. Slowly, Sophia took a seat on the sofa. Her heart thumping lightly with hope as she began puzzling together what her sister-in-law was trying to say.

"So while you were at the dance academy, Christopher and I had the discussion one last time." Addison placed a gentle hand on her husband's knee. "And now, we've finally come to an agreement." Addison nodded to Charlotte, who's face put on an ear-to-ear smile before taking the notice and pen from her father and practically running over to me. Handing me the items which I cautiously took from her, trying with effort to keep a face-freezing smile from sliding onto my face.

"Really?.." I stared at Addison, feeling the corners of my mouth tug up a bit. Addison nodded happily, her sandy brown hair bouncing with her movements. "You _are_ going to sign this form, Sophia. And whatever happens, whether you get selected or not, your family will be right there with you every step of the way."

This time, I could not stop the smile from etching onto my face. I was overjoyed, yet more shocked then ever. "You're really letting me do this, Christopher?" I asked my brother. I could tell he seemed uneasy about replying, the way he scrunched together his brows always meant it. "Yes," He sighed. "With all the rebel attacks happening lately, and Mother passing, I was really just scared to actually let you that far out of my reach.."

I lowered the notice in my stocking-covered lap, a warm, flickery feeling of understanding overwhelming me. "But you're getting older Sophia, and soon you'll be able to live on your own. I can't be protective of you forever..." I nodded slowly at his words. "I know.." I murmured. A bit a silence roaming through all of us.

"And besides," Christopher leaned back in his seat, running a hand boyishly through his dark russet hair. "this is a once in a lifetime chance for you, as Charlotte says." Charlotte beamed upon hearing this. "It's true! How many other nieces can say that their Aunt is dating the prince?!" She bounced in excitement, making me go completely still.

"..Date the prince?.." My voice came out a mere whisper, my cheeks growing hot. I've never been in a relationship before, and just thinking of actually having one with Prince David seems so...unrealistic. He probably has girls practically throwing themselves at him. And me? If a guy wanted to date me, he'd have to be _absolutely perfect_, according to my Christopher's standards.

Boys have been too nervous to actually talk with me on the subject since most of them knew what my brother was capable of. _Whoa.._ I thought in wonderment. "Hello, Aunt Sophia?" I blinked my eyes to see Charlotte waving her palm in front of my dazed face. "Are you okay?" She asked. I shook the thoughts from my head and smiled. "Yes." I replied.

Charlotte suddenly began bouncing again, unable to control her excitement. "Well then, hurry up and sign!" She ordered, I laughed at my niece. Smiling warmly as I clicked the top of my pen and _finally_ lowering it onto the paper.

**Hey guys, thanks for reading my second chapter! I'm not so sure about this chapter, but I'm glad it got finished faster than I expected! Please review and tell me what you think of it. (If something doesn't look right and/or is misspelled, I apologize). Thanks again for reading, stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter Three

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Selection_ nor _The Elite._**

Chapter Three

I breathed silently, feeling my toes curl from the inside of my slippers. Itching to dance in rhythm with the delightful, yet relaxing tune that Michaela, the dance instructor's assistant, played on the piano. I looked around the class, watching as many of the girls whispered excitedly to each other, while others toyed with the curls of their hair nervously. Biting their nails even. Today was the day that the _Illea Capital Report_ finally airs, so you could just about guess how anxious the whole city probably was right now. However there are some people, like Veronica, who think that they already have it in the bag.

People who spend their whole day _gloating_ instead of being reminded of how not being selected is a _huge_ possibility. Even so, I still managed to stay sane... Somewhat. Okay, a little.. Ugh, let's face it.. With Destiny constantly reminding me of how essential and important the Selection is, and Charlotte filling up her sketch books with portraits of me as a princess, the past few days have been very..restless.

I've barely been able to think of anything other than the Selection, with it being the talk of the town and all. But then again, it's kind of fun, being part of something exciting. I awoke from my thoughts as the amusing sound of the piano suddenly left my ears. Michaela rose her fingertips from the piano keys as Miss LeVane, the dance instructor, walked through the double doors of the room.

"Alright, girls. Hush, hush!" She chimed, most of the girls' whispering ceasing in an instant. "Now, I know today is a very special day for you all," Miss LeVane paused, due to a few girly giggles going around the room. "_But,_ I will not allow it to distract anyone from today's lesson." Miss LeVane put on a bright half smile.

Miss LeVane happens to be my most favorite instructor out of everyone in the academy. She's fun, yet strict when she needed to be, and treats every girl with respect. And Miss LeVane is without a doubt a beautiful dancer, like my Mother, whom of which she used to be close friends with before she died. "Okay ladies, let's get into formation!" Miss LeVane winked at the class, signalling Michaela to begin her wonderful music once again.

I exhaled, my toes relaxing from their curled position, as I made my way towards the center of the room. Surrounded by others dressed in light pink and black. Then, when the grand piano's rich sound hummed in my ears, all thoughts disappeared from my mind.

My left foot slid behind my other and my arms rose gently above my head before I dipped low, in sync with everyone else. And with a short, yet delightful leap, I felt my entire body unwind. Dancing seemed to always calm me down when nothing else could. It was my safe haven, something that could take me far away from the world when I needed it.

I twirled, my right foot pointed towards the floor before coming down to a halt behind my other foot, my arms raising above my head in a graceful manner. I settled into the position to leap again when a sudden unexpected push had me crashing onto the ground, the world spinning before me.

"Watch where you're going!" I looked up to see Veronica standing over me, her face twisted in anger and slight mischievousness. "You _almost_ made me fall.." She said, folding her arms defiantly. I had no idea that she'd been beside me all that time, but I _did_ know that her little push wasn't by accident.. I know her too well for that.

The music had stopped and everyone stared at me as if I'd grown a second head or something. It was then when I remembered that I was still in class, making a fool of myself apparently. I'd been so relaxed that I didn't notice my feet moving on their own. That seemed to happen a lot when I'm in my own little world. "Are you alright, Sophia?" Miss LeVane came near me and offered up a hand. I gratefully took it, saying, "Yes, I think so. Thank you." With a polite smile.

A smug snort erupted from Veronica. "Are you sure, Sophia? I mean, with all the falling you do, it's amazing how you haven't suffered from a concussion yet.." She slid a smirk on her face, amused by her own trite joke. A few quiet snickers went around the room—no doubt from her little posse—though I had no idea what was so funny about concussions..

"Well," I muttered. "If your huge feet weren't constantly in my way, maybe I wouldn't have a hard time dancing.." I finished with an unnoticeable eye-roll. As if a bucket of insecurity showered over her, Veronica flushed and her gaze shot to her feet. The girls around us erupted in giggles—even Miss LeVane couldn't help herself—but were silenced by Veronica's death glare. Her hard scowl shifted to me and I couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable.

"How dare you?" Veronica glowered at me. "It was your lousy dancing that screwed everything up! You know, sometimes I wonder why you're even allowed to enter this building; you're an embarrassment!"

"What?! But _you_ tripped _me!_"

"Oh please—"

"Miss Delancey," Miss LeVane spoke from beside me, her tone making the class go silent; another reason of why I admire her so much. "My dance class is no place for childish pranks. Tripping another student shows me that you lack the amount of maturity that I've expected from you." Veronica stood still in her place, wide-eyed in what I think was embarrassment or shock, as she listened to Miss LeVane's scolding.

"One more slip-up like that, Veronica, and I'll see to it that there will be a few 'changes' in this advanced class, regardless of your connections with the school. Are we clear?" Miss LeVane raised a challenging eyebrow as Veronica replied with a quiet and defeated "Yes..".

And with that, Miss LeVane clapped her hands, gesturing for Michaela to begin again. She winked at me, a knowing glint in her eyes. I slid a small smile onto my face as if to say "Thank you", cautious not to let Veronica see it, and went back into formation. Veronica walked off to another part of the room to dance, fuming and mumbling a few words under her breath along the way.

* * *

I sat silently in the tub. The warm, soapy water washing away my anxiety. There was only thirty minutes left until all of Atlanta finds out who's been selected or not, and with Charlotte practically jumping off the walls, the feeling of not knowing is close to eating me alive.

I mean, this could be the only chance my family has at getting the money we need. Christopher can finally pay back a few long-overdue bills, Addison can afford a few essentials for the baby, and then I can finally get that useless feeling out of my system.

"Ah.." I exhaled, sinking deeper into the tingly warmth of the water. Feeling as if all my thoughts and worries just flushed from my brain. I tried not to get overly excited about tonight, but it was nearly impossible. Destiny and her parents were on their way over to view the Report with us. And I know that as soon as the national anthem plays, Charlotte and Destiny will be no more than a couple of giddy, squealing schoolgirls.

I giggled slightly at the thought, my sudden laughter creating bubbles in the water. It wasn't until a knock at the bathroom door awoke me from my thoughts and I realized that my relaxation time was over. "Who is it?.." I replied after several knocks. "Christopher," My brother's voice responded. "Just wanted to tell you that Destiny and her family are here."

I felt somewhat relieved to hear that. "Okay, thanks." I acknowledged him, listening to his footsteps as he walked away from the door. With a reluctant sigh, I pulled the drain in the tub, feeling the warmth drain itself from my body. I wrapped myself in my baby blue towel as I quickly sprinted my way towards my room, hoping I wasn't seen by any of our house guests.

Moments later, I emerged from my bedroom. Feeling refreshed in a pair of red pajama pants and one of my brother's old t-shirts that I sometimes sport as a nightie. I walked into the living room and was immediately greeted with a hug by Destiny. "Ah, I'm so excited!" She squealed happily. I was anxious to join my best friend, but if I did, I would fear that my hopes would get up too high.

"Yeah, and so is everyone else in the house." I smiled rather nervously at her. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. James," I waved towards Destiny's parents who sat with Addison and Christopher on the couch, discussing names for the soon-to-be child. Destiny and I gathered together on the floor by the love seat, a front row seat in front of the television. Charlotte joined us, sitting in my lap and giggling with uncontrollable happiness.

"Hey Soph, are you okay? You seemed kind of nervous.." Destiny asked me, her eyes matching the concern in her tone. I turned to her and nodded slightly, fiddling with my fingers as I spoke. "Yeah, I mean, why wouldn't I be? It's the Selection, the whole town is going to tune in on the Report to see if they made the cut. It's only natural to be nervous, right?.."

Destiny nodded in understanding. "Of course it is, but some people just channel out their anxiety and replace it with excitement. You have to think positive about it Sophia, stop worrying about 'what if' for a moment." Destiny reassured me. I sighed deeply, taking my friend's advice and trying my best to think positive as the national anthem rang in my ear.

"Ooh, it's starting! It's starting!" Charlotte shouted in a sing-song voice, moving up to turn the volume up higher on the television. My heart began pounding at my rib cage. Just the thought of it knowing that my dreams were in just arms reach of coming true had it ready to leap out of my chest.

The Capital Report had suddenly viewed Gavril Fadaye; a man who was just getting into his fifties, but still looked as dashing as ever. He stood next to Prince David and his parents, King Maxon and Queen Jayla—who just so happened to be only a month younger than Addison in pregnancy.

Everyone in the living room seemed to "ooh" and "aah" while Gavril was interviewing Illea's own Prince David. Surprisingly, the prince happened to be a man of a few words apparently. Even though he didn't speak much, he made up for it with his warm, award-winning smile. To be frank, he was rather handsome. His hair was dark blond with a few brown tints and cut short, and her shared the same brown eyes as his father.

A bit of a distraction, he was. I nearly missed Gavril as he began calling out the names of the selected. _"Miss Meredith Bradford, Two. Miss Anna Morgan, Three..."_

The tension in the house was thick. Destiny and I have practically been holding our breaths, waiting for our names to be called. But as the names began to near it's twenties, Destiny began to slump in disappointment. "Looks like we won't be kissing any princes.." She said sadly. I look at her in shock. "What just happened to being positive?!" I asked her.

Destiny was about to reply when a familiar name rang in our ears. _"Miss Veronica Delancey, Two."_ It was like my heart sank a bit, however Destiny looked like she was ready to go on a rampage. "I bet she paid her way in..or whatever it is that rich people do to cheat.." She mumbled our of anger. I rubbed my friend's back out of sympathy but abruptly stopped just as quickly when I heard another familiar name ring in my ears. _"Miss Sophia Tanner, Five."_

It was as if the entire house went quiet. No one spoke a word except for Gavril as he announced that there were no more names left to call, and that the aforementioned girls were selected. After what seemed like a century, everyone burst into cheers. Charlotte and Destiny were hugging me to death, Addison was wiping tears of joy from her eyes, Christopher just had a look of plain shock, and Mr. and Mrs. James were congratulating me repeatedly.

_I got selected.._ The thought refused to leave my mind until it suddenly slapped me in the face. "I got selected!" I cheered happily!

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the long wait, really. But please know that I am back and I will try my best to update as often as I can for you guys. Thanks for reading, stay tuned for the next chapter! (If anything looks weird to you, forgive me. It's past midnight and I am seriously tired.)**


End file.
